Pirates Of The Caribbean: On Stranger Guys
by liamgustin
Summary: 18 SLASH MALE/MALE. Story is not based on any particular movie in the series. This is the untold tale of what really happened on those ships during those long voyages and when they made port. Step on board and learn of the tales of the famous Pirates Of The Caribbean.
1. Chapter 1

**Pirates Of The Caribbean: On Stranger Guys**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for The Pirates Of The Caribbean series. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

 **This series will mostly follow the general storyline from the latest movie but not completely, there will be characters and scenarios from the earlier four movies.**

 **Be warned that there will be Henry/Will in the future.**

 **!SPOILER WARNING! Even though I am not following a particular movie I may mention scenes and characters from across all five movies, so if you have not seen them all then I suggest you go watch them and then come back.**

Young Henry Turner had been obsessed with finding his father Will Turner who was bound to the Flying Dutchman.

Finally Henry had figured out a way to find him.

In the ocean at night with a sack of rocks tied to his leg by rope, Henry jumped into the cold water.

Sinking further and further down Henry held his breath until he landed on the deck of a ship deep beneath the waves.

The ship started to rise from the depth's until it burst from the water in a spectacular display.

Young Henry gasped for breath on the deck of the ship.

Once Henry had found his breath he took in the great ship before him.

Well what Henry guessed was once a great ship.

Suddenly Henry heard a loud thumping from behind him, turning quickly Henry saw his father Will Turner coming into view.

'Henry, what are you doing here?' Will asked pulling his son into a hug.

'Father I had to find you, I know a way to break your curse' Henry explained.

'You shouldn't have come, you have to go' Will told his son.

'But father I had to find you, Poseidon's trident, it can break any curse' Henry explained quickly.

Will let a small smile cross his lips before he made it go away.

'The trident is lost Henry' Will said.

'But I will find it father' Henry replied.

'No, there is no hope for me anymore but you can live your life, I don't want you on the ocean, it's not safe, now go before anyone knows you're here' Will warned Henry.

'No, I will not go' Henry stood his ground.

Will kneeled down to be level with Henry, pulled off the necklace he was wearing and put it into Henry's hand closing Henry's hand tightly in his own.

'Take this and forget about me' Will said.

'I will never stop' Henry said defiantly.

Will looked into his son's eyes and sadly he hoped he wouldn't see them again on this ship.

Will leaned forward slightly and so did Henry.

Their faces were so close that neither of them could see their surroundings, only each other.

Fearing he might never get the chance again Will closed the gap pressing his lips against Henry's.

Henry closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss.

The moment would last a lifetime for Will but for Henry it ended as quickly as it began.

Will pulled away as the ship started to sink.

The water rushed around Henry's ankles, rising faster by the second.

'I will never stop father, I will neve…' Henry's last words were cut off by the water rising above his head.

As the ship sunk Henry swam to the surface and pulled himself into his small boat.

Laying on his back in the boat Henry thought about what just happened, nothing was going to stop him from finding his father and breaking his curse.

9 YEARS LATER

Henry had turned into a very attractive young man who had many admirers.

But Henry wasn't interested in any of the dozens of woman who would try to steal away a romantic night from him.

No, the only thing that interested Henry in woman was their husbands.

And Henry could tell that more than a few were interested in him.

Henry had been with many men in his short life time but he had never given his heart to any of them.

Henry's heart was already taken, by his father and with his father it would stay until the day he could finally have it and his father back.

Henry was drinking in his favourite bar but this night so far had left him without a partner.

It's not that he wasn't sought after by men that night it was that he just didn't feel like being with any of them.

One of Henry's regulars that had been seeing him for many years sat down next to Henry at the bar.

The man was a sailor that only made port once every few months and Henry was always at the top of his list.

'Do you wanna…you know…take care of business?' the sailor asked grabbing Henry's hand and placing it on his bulge.

Henry gave the bulge a small squeeze before pulling his hand away.

'Maybe another time' Henry said turning his attention to his drink.

'There is no other time, me ship be setting sail in the morning' the sailor said grabbing hold of Henry's wrist.

'I'm sorry, but I'll still be here when you make port next time' Henry said pulling his arm out of the sailors grip.

'I can't wait until next time' the sailor grunted as he reached out to grab Henry.

Suddenly the sailor was pulled from his seat and aggressively pushed to the floor.

'I believe I heard the young man say no, so unless you are hard of hearing I suggest you leave this place before I put you in chains' The new man threatened.

The sailor got to his feet and straightened his jacket.

'Next time I'm in port?' the sailor asked looking at Henry.

Henry gave a nod before the sailor turned and left.

Henry knew he was an alright guy he had just had too much to drink and Henry didn't want to get vomited on, again.

Henry shuddered at the memory before turning to face his rescuer.

'Can I buy you a drink?' Henry asked.

'No, that's quite alright thank you' the man declined.

'Well would you like to sit down anyway, just in case he comes back of course' Henry said.

At seeing this new guy Henry suddenly felt a stirring in his pants.

The man nodded and took the seat next to Henry.

'So can I at least know the name of my rescuer?' Henry asked flirtatiously.

'Commodore James Norrington' James answered.

'Commodore James Norrington' Henry repeated sounding impressed.

'Do I intimidate you?' James responded seductively.

'No' Henry said after a moment.

James smiled at that response.

'And what might I ask is your name?' James asked.

'Henry' Henry replied.

Henry didn't like to tell people his last name was Turner, he didn't know why but it was just something he kept to himself.

'So Commodore, what's a guy like you, doing in a place like this?' Henry said looking deep into James's eyes.

'Just out protecting the people from naughty sailors' James replied.

The real reason James had come to this particular bar was because he had heard from some crew about a boy that was a must have whenever they made port.

'I really should be getting home' Henry started softly 'I hope that sailor isn't waiting for me' Henry finished standing up and turning towards the door.

'Well now what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't make sure you made it home safely?' James said standing up and following Henry out of the bar.

The pair walked to Henry's house which was an abandoned shack on the edge of the town.

The men who knew Henry was there didn't mind if he stayed there as long as he could provide relief when they needed it.

Henry stood outside the small shack with James next to him.

'Thank you Commodore, I would invite you in for a drink but seeing as you don't drink there wouldn't be much point would there?' Henry said.

'Well I suppose one drink would be okay' James relented.

Henry led James inside his small home, it wasn't much but Henry had made sure the bed was very comfortable.

'Make yourself at home' Henry replied.

James looked around the room and the only place to sit was on the bed.

So James sat on the edge of the bed while Henry looked for a drink.

'Why is the rum always gone?' Henry said to himself looking at the empty bottles on the floor.

Henry moved over to James and sat down next to him empty handed.

'As it happens, the rum seems to be gone' Henry said.

James and Henry's knees were touching on the bed.

'I never cared for it much anyway' James said pushing Henry back onto the bed and laying on top of him.

James planted his lips onto Henry's who eagerly accepted it.

The moment James pressed his lips against Henry's he pulled away quickly and really stared into Henry's eyes.

'James?' Henry said.

James didn't hear anything, he was transfixed by the way Henry's lips tasted, how his hair flowed and especially his eyes.

'James?' Henry said a little louder.

James shook his head and remembered where he was.

'Are you okay?' Henry asked.

James responded by crashing his lips back down onto Henry's who accepted them again.

James pushed his tongue forward until Henry's lips parted giving James access.

The pair had a sword fight with their tongues but ultimately James one.

As the pair passionately kissed they used their hands to tear away at each other's clothes.

James pulled himself off of Henry and stood at the edge of the bed.

James removed the rest of his clothes while Henry did the same.

Once they were both naked James grabbed Henry's legs and pulled them up until they were leaning on his shoulders.

Henry's ass was on full display and James couldn't wait to dock his ship.

Henry lay on his back with his ass on the edge of the bed, his legs were pointing to the ceiling resting on James's shoulders.

James spat into his hand and massaged it onto his cock before lining it up with Henry's hole.

James gently pressed his cock head into Henry's hole.

Henry moaned at the familiar feeling.

Once James could feel his cock was going in the right direction he thrust his whole body forward causing his eight and a half inch cut cock deep into Henry.

'ARGHH FUCK YES' Henry grunted loudly as James started thrusting in and out of his ass.

Henry planted his hands behind his head onto the wall for support.

James was thrusting in and out of Henry hard and fast.

'FUCK…YES…FUCK MY…ASS' Henry yelled between thrusts.

'YEAH…TAKE IT…AH FUCK' James grunted loudly each time he thrust into Henry.

James reached his hand forward and started furiously stroking Henry's cock.

Beads of sweat were forming on James's forehead and neither of them were going to last much longer.

As James's thrusts started to become erratic he pulled out of Henry.

James pulled Henry off the bed and onto his knees on the floor.

James started to stroke his cock pointing it at Henry's face.

Henry was now stroking his own cock.

When Henry heard the familiar moans of a man about to orgasm he closed his eyes, opened his mouth and put his head back.

A moment later James erupted.

'ARGH…FUCK…HERE IT COMES…GET READY' James yelled loudly before his cock erupted its huge pent up load.

The first few ropes of cum flew over Henry's head but the last few landed on his hair, splattering his face and falling into his open mouth.

James thrust his cock forward into Henry's open mouth where Henry swallowed the whole thing.

The last few drops of cum were sent down Henry's throat.

While James's cock throbbed in Henry's throat, Henry's cock erupted its own load.

Henry quickly stroked his cock until the cum flew from the end of his nine inch cut cock.

The cum flew from Henry's cock and splattered over his chest, James's legs and the floor.

When the sensitivity of James's cock became too much he pulled out of Henry's mouth.

Henry licked his lips and swallowed whatever cum he could reach.

James dropped down onto the floor next to Henry.

'Now I can see why you are so popular' James smiled leaning in and giving Henry quick kiss.

Henry smiled but still all he could picture was his father.

Not long after the pair were cleaned up and re-dressed did Henry remember something.

'Commodore?' Henry asked.

'I think it'll be okay if you call me James' James replied.

'Okay, James why did you stop kissing me earlier, it was like you were in some sort of dream' Henry asked.

'Ah' James said.

James paused a moment before answering but when he did he looked deep into Henry's eyes.

'That would be because I'll never forget the times I kissed those lips or the times I was lost in those eyes, for you see Henry Turner, I may not have kissed you before but I will always remember my times with your father Will Turner'. James explained.

 **And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **If you did please let me know, I would love to hear what you thought, the good and the bad.**

 **Also if there are any pairings or scenarios you would like to read please let me know, I love to write what people want to read if it fits with the story.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pirates Of The Caribbean: On Stranger Guys**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for The Pirates Of The Caribbean series. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

 **If anyone has actually been waiting for another chapter for this story, I'm sorry it has taken this long.**

 **I finished writing this chapter about a day after I posted the first one but I just never proof-read it so I could publish it.**

 **But here it is, I hope you enjoy.**

'Wait you…you knew him?' Henry asked excitedly.

Henry's mother Elizabeth didn't like to talk about Will, it made her upset, so any new information Henry could get on his father was a huge deal.

'Oh yes, I knew your father' James replied.

'What was he like, where did you meet him, did you go on adventures with him?' Henry threw questions at James.

'How about I tell you the tale of one dear William Turner?' James said.

Henry couldn't believe he was about to hear more about his father.

Henry had only seen his father twice but James had clearly spent a lot more time with him.

James and Henry sat down on the bed as James began telling Henry all about his father from the day he first laid eyes on William Turner.

'The very first time I saw your father he was just a boy, so young and innocent, we pulled him out of the water and onto the deck of the ship' James Explained.

'He was still breathing so I picked him up and brought him to the back of the ship and laid him down on a table. I remember reaching my hand out to brush away some hair that had stuck to his forehead when suddenly he woke up and grabbed my arm' James said.

'The first thing I noticed were his eyes, those beautiful brown eyes, very much like your own' James said looking into Henry's eyes.

'It's okay. My name's James Norrington' I told the boy, 'Will Turner' he replied.

'I'm watching over you, Will' I told him'.

Then he closed his eyes and I noticed a necklace around his neck, I picked up the gold piece in my hand realised that he was a pirate' James continued.

'A pirate, I couldn't believe this innocent boy was a pirate, at the time I was so against piracy that I would of taken great joy in watching them hang, but I knew this boy must have been born into that world. I couldn't leave him to the same fate that befell his fellow pirates, a short drop and a sudden stop' I used to say, James Explained.

'So what did you do?' Henry interrupted.

'What else could I do, I took the necklace and told the captain that his name was William Turner and that was all I found out' James replied.

'And for years after that I watched over William, I protected him from harm and made sure he found work, he never knew, but I was always there. It was only when I was chasing after a pirate named Captain Jack Sparrow that things changed' James explained.

 **YEARS EARLIER IN THE BLACKSMITH SHOP WHERE WILL WORKED**

After a battle with Captain Jack Sparrow, Will was left with his face covered in ash and dirt.

Captain Jack Sparrow was unconscious on the ground due to the efforts of Mr. Brown.

James avoided eye contact with Will to remain professional because he knew if he looked into Will's eye he would forget how to speak.

James ordered Captain Jack Sparrow to be taken away and Mr. Brown to be rewarded.

It was only when James and Will were alone that James allowed himself to look at Will.

James rushed over to Will and clasped onto his shoulders.

'William are you okay, did he hurt you?' James asked quickly before reaching his hand to brush away some of the ash and dirt covering Will's face.

'I'm…fine commodore' Will said awkwardly stepping back from James grasp.

At this point Will really only knew of James as the Commodore, so he was rather taken aback at how James fussed over him.

'Right…of course you are' James said stepping back.

James didn't mean to be so forward but when he saw that Will had been in a fight he just got so protective.

But James knew Will could handle himself now.

'Is there anything else I can help you with commodore?' Will asked, confused as to why James was still there.

But James didn't respond, just like he thought, he was lost in Will's eyes and couldn't hear a thing.

'Commodore?' Will said a bit louder.

James shook his head like he was waking up from a dream.

It killed James that he was so close to Will yet he could not touch him, not really touch him, like he wanted to.

'Are you okay, Commodore?' Will asked putting his hand on James's shoulder.

Feeling Will's hand on his shoulder sent James over the edge.

James rushed forward and grabbing Will's face, pressed their lips together.

Will stood in shock with his eyes wide before he slowly closed them and fell deeper into the kiss.

Will wrapped his arms around James's back and pulled their bodies together.

The pair were trapped in an epic sword fight of the tongues, both were fighting to gain entrance into the others mouth.

Ultimately James let Will win.

James released Will's face and moved his hands onto Will's chest.

James ripped and pulled at Will's vest and shirt before he was able to pull them off.

James reached his hands forward and grasped onto Will's chest.

James had dreamt of the moment he would finally be able to touch Will and he was going to savour every second.

Instead of feeling a soft and tender boy, James was now touching a man.

The pair were breathing heavily as they tried to remove each other's clothes while trying to keep the lips pressed together.

But they soon had to break apart to remove James's clothes.

In his full uniform it was quite an effort to remove all the layers.

But once they were both fully naked they stepped back to breathe.

James and Will looked over each other's bodies and just breathed each other in.

Neither of them needed a compass to know that what they most desired in the world was right in front of them

Will didn't know what had come over him, he felt an urgent desire to be with James, a desire that could not be satiated by a mere kiss.

James and Will's cocks were rising fast and they couldn't be apart any longer.

The pair practically ran to each other and slammed their bodies together.

James and Will were a skin coloured blur of rubbing torsos, their hands grabbing at whatever skin they could find and their lips were locked together with their tongues the only key.

James reluctantly pulled away from Will's body.

Will leaned after him but he was sinking lower.

James dropped to his knees and took in the sight before his eyes.

Will's stiff cock was pointing at his nose with a small glossy bead of pre-cum forming at the end.

James flicked his tongue out until it touched the object of his dreams.

Will flung his head back and moaned at the touch of James tongue against his cock.

Will had never been with anyone in his life but right now, with James, he felt as though he'd been there a thousand times.

It flowed through both of them like a raging sea that only they knew how to sail upon.

It felt like a great ship that they had sailed together all of their lives.

It felt…right.

James threw his head forward and engulfed the entirety of Will's nine inch cut cock.

Will had to grab hold of James's shoulders so he wouldn't fall back.

Will had never felt such pleasure in his life.

Will had had many enjoyable nights since his discovery of masturbation years earlier, but that could never compare to this.

James bobbed forward and back on Will's cock hitting Will's small but wild patch of brown hair at the base of his cock each time.

'Oh commodore…fuck…yes' Will moaned softly.

The whole moment only lasted a few minutes since Will could not hold on any longer.

'Oh Commodore I think I'm going to…you must stop…oh…ohhh…OHH…AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH' Will grunted loudly as he erupted his huge load deep down James's throat.

Will could barely contain himself as his throbbing cock pumped his load deep into James's tight constricting throat.

James swallowed every drop that escaped from Will's cock.

James would rather choke than waste a drop of Will's precious load.

Will's cock was quickly becoming extremely sensitive and it was becoming too much to bear.

Will stepped back causing his cock to slip out of James mouth.

Will collapsed back onto a stool, his chest rising and falling heavily, sweat was covering his body, his cock glistened with the spit from James's mouth but all the while, Will's cock remained hard.

James stayed on his knees and looked at Will sitting on the stool.

When James finally rose to his feet he moved towards his clothes which were left in a pile on the ground.

James never could have imagined he would make it this far with Will in his entire life so he never imagined Will would want to return the favour.

'Wait, what about you?' Will asked.

'Don't worry about me' James replied.

Ever since Will could remember he had always wanted to get fucked, but he was always too scared to do it.

Until now.

Will took a deep breath and stood up, he moved towards the table and bent himself over it, exposing his ass.

'William, are you sure?' James asked.

'I'm sure' Will replied.

James moved over to Will and placed his hands on his back.

James slowly ran his hands over Will's back, up to his shoulders and down to his ass before repeating.

Will relaxed against the table.

'I'm ready' Will said.

'Are you sure, Will, you don't have to do this' James asked giving Will every possible option to leave.

James would never cause Will any harm.

'I know, but I want this' Will said confidently.

James spit in his hand before running his fingers over Will's tight hole.

James moved his hand away and replaced it with his cock.

The head of James's cock was pressed against Will's hole.

The pair held their breath as James pushed forward.

James's cock slid into Will's tight hole.

Will shut his eyes tightly and breathed quickly through gritted teeth.

James didn't move instead he let Will adjust to the new sensation before continuing.

'Keep going' Will said intent on not backing out.

James slowly pushed forward causing his cock to slide deeper into Will.

'ARGH…no don't stop…Fuck…arghhh…keep going' Will grunted as James stopped and started.

It was only when Will really started questioning to himself if he could take anymore did he feel the Commodores body pressed against his ass.

He'd done it, James's cock was completely inside of Will.

It took everything James had not to cum immediately.

Will was smiling but his ass still hurt.

It was now or never.

'Fuck me, Commodore' Will grunted.

James didn't need to be told twice.

James completely pulled out of Will, save for the head of his cock before slamming its entirety back into Will.

'ARGHHHHH…FUCK…YES…GIVE IT TO ME' Will screamed in excruciating pain and pleasure.

Will's ass was on fire but he was going to take it.

James held tightly onto Will's hips as he thrust forward and back with as much power as he could.

The table beneath Will leaned and bent ever so slightly each time James thrust into Will.

'Ohh…you have…no idea…how…long I have…waited for…this' James grunted out between thrusts.

Will just moaned in response.

James reached his hand underneath Will and started stroking Will's still hard cock.

Will closed his eyes tightly, he could barely handle all the different sensations he was feeling.

It wasn't long before Will reached his second orgasm of the day.

James stroked Will's cock until it exploded, cum shot from the end of his cock like a bullet.

The dust on the floor was broken up by small wet patches that were splattered all over the ground.

As Will climaxed his ass constricted tightly around James's cock which pushed James to the edge.

It had been a miracle James had lasted this long but he couldn't last any longer.

'Ready…Will?' James asked through gritted teeth.

'Ready' Will barely managed to moan out.

'Here it comes…its coming…fuck…FUCK…ARGHHHHHH' James yelled as he thrust deep into Will one last time.

James's cock exploded the biggest load of its life deep inside of Will.

'Ahhhh…fuck…yes' Will moaned as he grasped onto the edge of the table for support.

Will could feel a warmth spreading through his body.

Although Will's ass was sore he needed to get fucked again, that was a feeling he could never live without.

James never wanted to move but eventually he pulled away.

Will's ass stayed open for a moment before closing tightly with all of James's cum still planted deep inside of it.

Will stood up from the table and swayed a bit before grabbing onto James to steady himself.

James grabbed onto Will shoulders and pulled him into a deep kiss.

 **BACK TO HENRY AND JAMES**

'And that is the story of how I met your father' James finished telling his story.

Henry's cock was rock hard by the end of it.

All Henry could picture was his father bent over that table getting fucked, he could see clearly in his mind his father's face twisted in pleasure.

It was a sight Henry had to see for himself with his own eyes.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

The pair stood up from the bed and only then realised that the early morning sun was streaming in through the window.

Henry walked to the door and opened it.

Four guards with red jackets entered Henry's small home.

'Commodore, we need to make preparations before we leave port' the guard in front said.

'Yes of course, I will be out in a moment' James said, in his very official Commodore voice.

The guards exited the shack and Henry closed the door after them.

'How did they even know I was here?' James asked, mostly to himself.

'They…may have been here before, I imagine the bartender told them you left with me' Henry answered.

'Well you are your father's son, that's for sure' James smiled.

Henry smiled at being told he was like his father.

'Well Henry…sadly…this is where I have to leave you' James said.

Will wasn't ready to lose James, there was still so much more he wanted to know about his father.

'Wait, James, have you ever heard of Poseidon's Trident?' Henry asked.

James stopped moving and looked at Henry, 'I have, but it's lost, believe me I spent years looking for it after your father was cursed' James replied.

'Well it just so happens that I know a girl who knows how to find it' Henry smiled.

James grabbed Henry's shoulders and pulled him against his body, kissing the younger man deeply.

'Henry, let's go and break that curse' James said when he broke away from Henry.

 **And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please let me know in a review what you would like to see in future chapters, I would absolutely love to hear from, also if you would like to discuss anything further, please feel free to PM me.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


End file.
